


Escalating The Feeling Sensation.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Guardians Of The Glaxay Vol.2, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Humor, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Minor Lemon Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: Drax and Mantis have a moment in Drax's room, which the rest of the crew regrets catching their eyes on.One-Shot. DraxXMantis. Fictional After Credits Ending. Comedy/Humor. Minor Lemon Tease.





	Escalating The Feeling Sensation.

It had now been a week since the defeat of Peter's father, Ego. Everyone had really truly connected even more after mourning for Yondu that very day. The Guardians now so far had the whole week without missions earning a break and rightfully so. Peter and Gamora finally came to their mutual feelings and have then started dating. The same was said also for Drax and Mantis who since they met really bonded due to their innocence and unique personalities. Rocket was focusing on his gadgets creating possibly another weapon that would help on future missions. Groot was listening to the Zune mp3 player with the song "Father and Son" on repeat for it had become his favorite song right next to "Mr. Blue Sky." Kraglin were cooking inside the kitchen cooking the food he had brought from the galaxy's marketplaces. After nearly two hours of cooking, Kraglin finally finished and was ready to serve.

 

Kraglin: Okay guys! Dinner's ready!

 

Rocket: About time, I'm starving!

 

Baby Groot: I am Groot! (Me too!)

 

Peter Quill: Rocket, you had just eaten a tower of Gummy Bears. And they were mine you trash panda!

 

Rocket smirked at Peter and said: "Well, hey. Like my options, I like to keep my metabolism open and running. "You mean like your mouth?" Gamora remarked. "That's what you said." Rocket said which earned him a glare from both Peter and Gamora. "Dude!" Peter screamed. His outburst made Rocket crack up laughing and rolling on the floor. 

 

Baby Groot: I am Groot. (That's too far.)

 

Rocket: Oh, relax. It's a joke you freaking babies.

 

As everyone sits down, Kraglin presents everyone their plates but Gamora, Rocket, and Groot tilt their heads feeling confused as to what it was. "Kraglin?" Gamora said. "What is this?" Kraglin smiles and said: "That is what they call on earth, Spaghetti." Rocket takes a sniff of it and asks: "This stuff isn't some contagious secret hidden monster or someone's innards is it?" "Trust me, it's delicious!" Kraglin said. Groot tastes the spaghetti, then becomes bewildered with crazed joy jumping up and down. "I am Groot! I am Groot! I am Groot! (Taste it! Taste it! Taste it!)" Groot said. "This is a big pile of saucy drugs, huh?" Rocket said. 

 

"Come on, Rocket. Just try it. This is quality A food here." Peter said with a mouthful of spaghetti. Rocket hesitates but looks at Groot and says: "Alright fine. Shit. Groot, pass me the fork." Groot hands it to him and Rocket takes the fork to rack up some of it and slowly put it in his mouth acting squeamish, he then slowly chews it but the chewing increases and his eyes go wide and his pupils become huge and remained silent. "Rocket?" Gamora asked. "Rocket?" She asked again. Rocket slowly smiles, drops the fork then grabs Groot gently putting him on the floor, looks back at his plate of spaghetti only to systematically shove each handful of spaghetti in his mouth fast with both hands until he finally finishes, devouring what was left on his plate...including the plate. "You got any more of this stuff?! This is like the most real, enjoyable, digestible meal I've ever eaten ever!" Rocket said. Kraglin smiles and says: "I've got plenty to spare for everybody!" Gamora gives the spaghetti a try and her face lights up in delight. "Mmm, this really is good!" Gamora said. "You know speaking of everybody, where the hell are Drax and Mantis? They're missing out on good food here!" Rocket said. Peter stands and says: "I'll get them." He walks to Drax's room door and walks in.

 

"Hey, Drax. Mantis. Come on we got- OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Peter yelled.

 

Drax and Mantis turn to see Peter covering his view. What Peter saw was Drax and Mantis completely in the raw as he's holding up Mantis in a position that had her legs on both of Drax's shoulders. "Friend Quill! Behold." Drax said. "Mr. Lord," Mantis said smiling. "Oh God, guys come on! Really?" Peter yelled. "What? I'm just showing her how the proper way of satisfying one's sexual tension through an accurate demonstration." Drax said. "He's been showing me many things that I never thought there were. Mantis said. "Okay, yeah. Hey newsflash, don't wanna know about it!" Peter said. 

 

That's when Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Kraglin all approached Drax's room. "Peter, why all the scream-" Gamora never finished because after they all laid eyes on Drax and Mantis's compromising position they all, except Peter, screamed and groaned covering their eyes or either turned away. Rocket peeked at little but was smacked upside the head by Gamora. "Hey! The hell?" Rocket yelled at her. "Drax! Mantis! You two pick the time do explore each other now!?" Gamora said. "She just wanted a lesson. No harm or fouls going on here." Drax said. "Would you all like to join us?" Mantis asked.

 

Gamora, Rocket, and Kraglin: NO!

 

Baby Groot: I AM GROOT! (NO!)

 

"Wait, uh, you would allow that?" Peter asked. "PETER!" Gamora yelled. "What?" Peter said defending himself. "Yes, all of you come in. I'd be happy to demonstrate on all of you. Drax said. "No!" Gamora, Rocket, and Kraglin said. "I am Groot!" (No!) Baby Groot said. "Yeah on second thought, never mind," Peter said as he shut the door. 

 

Gamora: Seriously Peter!?

 

Peter Quill: What do you mean seriously Peter? I'm the one scarred for life here!

 

Rocket: Trying to get into their little innocent action? Yeah, sure.

 

Peter Quill: Oh, whatever.

 

Groot remained silent and poured water on his eyes as if he became blind.

 

"Well, now Groot's scarred for life." Rocket said. "I'm gonna go back to the kitchen and forget I saw that. Even though I do envy Drax right now." Kraglin said walking away. That remark made the four to stare at him as he left. "To be honest should we really be surprised?" "It was only a matter of time before those two hit it off." Rocket said. "True, true," Peter said. Gamora just shrugged her shoulders. Then there was a sound of what sounded like a toothbrush coming from Drax's room, as well as laughter from Mantis. "Is that a toothbrush?" Peter asked disgustedly. "Oh dear God, dude." Rocket said. The laughing from Mantis was then joined from Drax's laughing. Peter, Gamora, Rocket, and Baby Groot could hear their voices.

 

"Wow, Drax!" What is that you just used?" Mantis said. "Oh, some contraption that Quill calls a toothbrush. I got it from his room." Drax said. 

 

Peter's eyes flashed wide like saucers with his mouth hanging open in mere shock and disgust. His personal cosmetic was being used for whatever nasty, sick, and wrong things they were amusing themselves to. "Drax, it tickles!" Mantis said laughing and screaming. Rocket, Gamora, and Groot were trying not their best not to bust out laughing at Peter's expense for what his toothbrush was currently being used for. Peter couldn't take it anymore and screamed: "THAT'S. MY. TOOTHBRUSH!

 

So Peter bum rushes in Drax's room interrupting the couple's intimacy once again. "Ah! You finally decided to join the lesson, Quill?" Drax said. "DRAX! MANTIS! GIVE ME MY TOOTHBRUSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IT!?!?" Peter screamed. The outburst made Gamora, Rocket, and Groot laugh really hard as Peter attempted to get his toothbrush back, but Drax had held Peter between him and Mantis's naked figures to which Peter decided to just give up, leave the room and shut the door. "Forget it! Just KEEP IT!" Peter said stomping off. "I need a new toothbrush!

 

Gamora, Rocket, and Groot all laughed at Peter's misfortune. Pretty soon, however, they all had the misfortune of hearing Drax and Mantis's love escalation all through their sleep time. "Oh, Drax! Wait, wait! Your floor's too cold." Mantis said huffing and puffing. "Don't worry. I got this jacket from Quill's room too." Drax said. 

 

Peter's eyes went wide awaking from his sleep at hearing Drax's last sentence. Hearing them laugh again during their ugly bumping session he yelled: "THAT'S MY FREAKING JACKET!" 

 

And so, it was a repeat but this time, Peter actually got this item back, washed it and then dried it. He then put his jacket in a safe place where only he knows. But, unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough to stop Drax and Mantis from their ravaging exploration that kept everyone up. This left Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Kraglin with a life lesson: Earplugs is sleep's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This really came out of nowhere in my brain. I may have another Drax/Mantis story coming soon but it depends on when I'm feeling ready for it. This was not a full LEMON story for I rarely do those but I'm not saying I won't try. Anyway, this one-shot was meant as for humor and as a way to have Drax explain sex to Mantis in a physical way since she's never experienced it. Hope to have another one going soon! Thank you! :)


End file.
